Human
by celosiakohlpines
Summary: "Your words in my head, knives in my heart You build me up and then I fall apart 'Cause I'm only human" Celosia tries to leave long-time boyfriend Taneleer Tivan after he hits her. The Collector attempts to explain, but Celosia's mind is made up after witnessing his dark side. This may be made into a story instead of oneshot. Taneleer TivanxOC oneshot OOC Taneleer Tivan
1. Chapter 1

I observed myself in the full length mirror in front of me, rubbing foundation over the big black eye Taneleer Tivan had given me. I loved him, which was the only reason I was still with him.

There was suddenly a soft knock on the bathroom door. "Celosia, open the door. I need to speak with you." Taneleer's velvety voice assailed my ears through the door.

I slammed down the foundation bottle. "There's nothing to talk about, Tivan. It's over."

"Let me explain...Celosia, let me apologize." He protested.

"No. Get the fuck away from me_._ Just leave me the hell alone!" I screamed.

The Collector sighed from the other side of the door. I heard keys being jangled and then pushed into the lock.

In seconds, he had unlocked the door and was in the bathroom with me.

I brushed past him to leave, but he grabbed my arm as I did. "Celosia, you know I can't let you go."

"Try me, _please_." I warned. "I don't belong to you. I'm not a part of your collection."

He then advanced on me until our faces were mere inches apart. "I love you, Celosia. I'm _so _very sorry for hurting you. My temper got away from me. Forgive me."

"No. You'll just do it again. You're a cruel heartless man, Taneleer. I can never forgive you for what you've done. You made me fall in love with you and now you think you can hit me too? Fuck you." I snapped.

Tivan suddenly placed his hand on my cheek, caressing it with his thumb softly. "You don't mean that, Celosia. You love me too much. I have given you everything your heart desires in my collection. _Our_ collection."

My eyes welled up with tears. "You don't understand, Tivan. You don't know what it's like to be in love with a monster, to be in love with someone who hurts you."

The Collector sighed deeply. "Celosia...my dear, Celosia." His beautifully accented voice purred over the syllables in my name seductively, as if _that_ would succeed in regaining my trust again. "There must be _something_ I can do. _Something _which makes it impossible for me to lose you."

He began to circle me in deep thought, before lifting my chin to meet his eyes. "Apologizing doesn't work. Promises don't work. Confessing my feelings of love for you doesn't work. I am facing a true _dilemma_ here. What must I do? Is there anything I can do to make you happy here with me again?"


	2. Chapter 2

I rolled my eyes. "Your charisma isn't going to work this time."

Tivan sighed, and passed by me, exiting the bathroom. "On the contrary, I believe I have just the thing to prove myself to you."

I shook my head, following him out of the bathroom. "You can't just give me _something_ to make up for hurting me. If you truly love me, Tivan, let me go."

"Celosia, come here." Taneleer said, unlocking one of the vaults in the collection room.

I closed my eyes in irritation but complied, walking into the room. "I mean it. Don't _give_ me anything. That's not going to prove that you love me."

The Collector whirled around, his eyes flashing warningly and grabbed my wrist.

"Stop it!" I screamed. "You're doing it _again_! I knew it!"

He sighed and let go of my wrist almost immediately. "Celosia, please. I want to make this up to you. It's the only way I know how."

I shrugged. "I don't even care what you do anymore. I've wanted to end this for ages, Tivan. I guess if you have to be self-deluded, then you have to."

"No, Celosia. It's _not _over yet, no matter how many times you wanted to end it. I love you very much and I intend to keep you here with me. You are _mine_." Taneleer said possessively. "Wait here."

Tivan disappeared into the vaults and came back about a minute later with a black velvet box.


	3. Chapter 3

Tivan approached me with care, having seen the unreadable expression on my face.

"My sweet Celosia, perhaps I can change your mind with this."

"_Nothing _can change my mind, Tivan. You're wasting your time with this foolishness." I snapped.

He sighed. "You love me, Celosia. I know it, and you _will not_ leave me when you see this."

I rolled my eyes and opened the velvet box.

Inside was a huge diamond engagement ring, and next to that was a green gem enclosed in a ball. It was lit up neon green.

"What is this?" I asked crossly.

Tivan looked at me with hurt eyes. "Sweet Celosia, that is an engagement ring. I had planned on asking you before..." He paused, sighing. "But my plans always fell through. I was _always _too busy."

"I'm not talking about that." I shot back irritably. "What is this green glowing gem?"

The Collector took a deep breath. "It's the soul gem, my Celosia...it's an infinity stone. I have kept it safe all of this time for you in my collection. All that remains...is for you to become my wife."

I shook my head in disbelief. "I can't accept any of this, Tivan. I'm not ready to marry you. I'm sorry, I have to go."

Tivan sighed deeply. "No, Celosia. I won't allow you to slip away so easily from me."

He suddenly swooped down and latched his lips to mine.


	4. Chapter 4

He pinned me to the wall, caging me with his hands spread out on either side of me.

I broke the kiss. "Ok, Taneleer. You got your way...for now. I'll stay. But hit me again and it's over for good."

"_No.__ You're mine now."_ Tivan whispered in my ear. "Now say you'll become my wife."

"I don't know. I'm not sure I want to give you that much control over me." I said calmly.

Tivan remained silent.

"Why are you giving me the Soul Gem?"

"It's my gift to you _if and only if_ you marry me, Celosia." Tivan said with a sigh.

I hesitated.

Tivan let out a loud sigh. "You've only stayed with me because you love me still. You know you still love me. I know you still love me. Stay here with me and marry me."

"So you can hurt me?" I retorted. "No."

"I thought we were past that, my gem." Tivan closed his eyes in annoyance. "I don't want you to feel trapped here with me."

He sighed, opening his eyes and locking them with mine. "You know I won't hurt you again. My temper got the best of me. I don't want you to come to me in fear, I want you to come to me because you trust me and you love me."

I shivered, Tivan's voice sending chills down my spine and making my skin crawl.

"Excuse me." He went to retrieve some smoking leaves from the foyer. He returned moments later blowing smoke in the air.

"Celosia, I need you. I need you because my wife died 4 billion years ago." Tivan said quietly. "I've spent many lifetimes alone. Look at me. I've suffered so much."

I looked at him with sympathy. "I do love you, Tivan."

"I knew you did, Celosia." The harsh breath seized in his lungs as my name came out just above a whisper from his mouth.

His lungs deflated as he breathed out some smoke rings. "I'll give you some time to think about this decision. Take as much time as you need, my beauty. I will prove to you that I love you within that amount of time."

I nodded shyly.

Tivan sighed exasperated. "I understand you still fear me. Please do not, Celosia. Soon I will have all of the stones and you can rule the universe by my side."


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, I awoke beside Tivan in his bed.

I hadn't planned on letting him seduce me yesterday but he did.

I felt ashamed of myself for staying with him instead of leaving.

_Maybe I can leave now while he's asleep._ I thought.

I got up out of bed and left his room as quietly as I could.

A pang of guilt hit my heart as I heard Tivan's steady breathing.

_There's no time for_ _remorse __now. He hurt you!_

Suddenly Tivan reached out and seized my arm.

"Where are you going?"

"It's none of your concern." I spat.

In one swift movement, he rose out of bed and towered above me. "I'm tired of this behavior, Celosia."

"What behavior?"

Tivan sighed, looking down at me. "This unacceptable behavior. Your leading me on and me giving you things to keep you here."

He sighed again. "I love you, obviously. I know you love me. Stop trying to run from me. Give me your heart and don't break mine in return. I have already given you so much. Do you think I give the Soul Gem so freely to someone I don't love?"

I took a deep breath. "I don't trust you."

Tivan looked at me with betrayal sketched in his eyes. "How can you say that after all I've done for you, my love?"

"Because you keep doing it." I snapped. "You keep hurting me."

"No. I do not." Tivan argued hotly. His anger was beginning to rise and he didn't like that. Not at all.

The Collector let out a deep sigh. "Do_ not_ test my patience right now. I love you very much and I don't want to lose you, Celosia, _please."_

I stared at him suspiciously before I turned to leave the room. "I'm moving out and leaving everything you gave me behind. I don't need those gifts from you and I don't need you either, Tivan."


	6. Chapter 6

"Celosia. Stop." Tivan commanded.

"No. It's over this time. I don't need anything else from you, Taneleer."

He sighed, grabbing my arm quickly. "Celosia just talk to me."

I shot him a glare.

_"Please, my dear."_

Tivan's breath was against my face.

"Why?" I demanded coldly. "You promise the universe but fall short on everything you spout to me. It's lies, Taneleer."

Tivan sighed again, taking out his smoking leaves. "If you do not wish for more gifts, my dear, then what am I to say to that?"

I remained silent as Tivan gazed at me.

He lit the smoking leaves. "Very well, my beauty. I will stop bestowing them upon you, Celosia."

"It's not the gifts so much as its you. I would much rather you try to work this out with me than to always try to bribe me, Tivan." I explained.

"You know that's not true, my love. I care more for you than to give you gifts."

Tivan's tone changed to angry and impatient.

"You don't act like that." I insisted.

An exasperated sigh blew from his lips. "Celosia...what must I do to convince you?"


End file.
